


Crippled

by BlueBird130



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Hurt Magnus, I need sleep, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Warlock magic, Worried Alec, but who sleeps when theres malec to write, i love it, injuries, malec is my lifeblood, no one can save me from this hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird130/pseuds/BlueBird130
Summary: When Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Jace set off on a mission to take down a murderous warlock, they don't expect it to go like this.





	1. Party Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since season 2 ended, I’ve been living off Shadowhunter fanfiction, and living off writing my own. The idea for this story was product of me and my friend just discussing malec for a good solid week with lots of creative juices flowing. This will be more than one chapter, so stay tuned for more of my writing.  
> No beta, just my mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

“Magnus, this is a covert mission and we need to be dressed subtly.”

“It’s black glitter! Black is subtle!” 

“Nothing about glitter is subtle.”

The warlock groaned dramatically and rolled his eyes as his boyfriend reprimanded him on his clothing choice,” But, Alexander, how am I supposed to keep my reputation up as the most fashionably dressed, if I don’t have any glitter?” 

“I’d rather you be alive than fashionable,” Alec said in a more serious tone,” And we should probably hurry, we need to get to the Institute early so I can get the mission team together.”

Magnus inspected himself in a tall mirror before snapping his fingers and removing the glitter from his outfit. His long jacket was darker than normal and better suited for quick movement, but still very much in his normal flamboyant style. With the last alteration, he spun around and gestured to his new clothing and smiled at Alec.

“Looks great; you always do.” The Shadowhunter leaned forward and lightly placed a kiss on Magnus’s lips with a soft grin. 

Chuckling quietly, Magnus drew back from the kiss,” You always say that, Alexander. But, at least I look good for the only person it really matters. Now! Shall, we go?”

Alec nodded and waved to the door,” After you.”

“And who said chivalry is dead?” Smiling, Magnus looped his arm around Alec’s and walked out of the loft.

With a wave of his hand, he quickly created a portal and the two of them stepped through it with ease. They emerged on the other side, hand in hand, in front of the Institute and entered without any complications; despite Magnus receiving the occasional look of irrigation as he walked in with the head of the Institute. Whenever Alec caught someone throwing a glare their direction, he would lift his head higher and continue through the halls of the New York Institute with his hand gripping his boyfriend’s. 

Jace and Izzy stood around a screen and talking between themselves as Alec and Magnus approached. The two Shadowhunters immediately looked up as they heard their brother and Magnus walking up to them. 

“Alec,” Jace clapped his Parabati on the back and gestured to the screen,” Izzy and I were just looking over the mission while we waited for you both to arrive.”  
Magnus nodded at Izzy and Jace,” Alexander told me that you needed my help with a rouge warlock. Do you have a name or picture?”

“We haven’t acquired a name yet, but we do have a picture, we were hoping you would be able to identify him.” Izzy looked back to the large screen and with a flick of her wrist an image of a warlock with a face speckled with green scales appeared. His mouth was twisted into a sneer and the image appeared to be taken from a distance, preventing small details to be seen.

When the image popped up on the screen, Magnus inhaled at the sight of the warlock and frowned with an unhappy look on his face. 

Alec turned to him with an eyebrow raised,” Do you know him?”

“Know him, no. Unfortunately, I’ve heard of him through reputation only.” Magnus paused to let go of Alec’s hand and zoomed into the warlock’s face on the screen,” He’s named after a god of deception, Dolus, and he certainly lives up to the name. What has he done this time?”

A few taps on the screen later, Izzy pulled up images of multiple dead bodies,” He’s been seen at a club associated with many mundane murders and we believe he may be the cause of them.”

“That would make sense. So, are we going to be heading to a party? Because I know someone who desperately needs a make-over.” Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus looked at him with a joking smile that blatantly contrasted the frown he had seconds ago.  
Before Magnus could say anything else about getting him dressed up for the mission, Alec held a hand up and fought down a small smile in return to his boyfriend’s,” No, I am not letting you put makeup on me. Besides, this is a mission and we need to focus on how we plan to take Dolus into custody.” 

“Alec,” Jace said before Magnus could respond to Alec’s firm refusal,” The next party that the warlock should be at is happening soon, so you should probably get geared up.”  
The eldest Lightwood nodded,” I’ll go get my bow and be right back.” 

He started walking toward the weapons room with Magnus beside him when Magnus spoke up,” Alexander, I know you’re a fully capable Shadowhunter, but I feel like it’s worth mentioning that Dolus is no one to trifle with. He’s a notorious murderer, well known among the Downworlders for being sly and deceiving. He twists around attacks and uses them to his advantage.”

“Magnus,” Alec paused in the doorway of the weapons room and placed a hand on Magnus’s shoulder comfortingly,” I know how to handle myself and besides, I’ll have you there with me.” 

They both smiled, one smile less assured than the other, and entered the room without another word. Alec grabbed his bow off a rack and quickly selected a quiver off arrows after strapping a small blade to his belt. The silence between them was something not unusual; Alec engrossed in his Shadowhunter business and Magnus watching him do it.

But the silence didn’t last forever. After Alec finished getting his gear on, he turned to Magnus and said softly,” It’ll all be fine, I do this for a living, Magnus. Only thing that’s different is you being with me this time, but it’s a good different.”

“Whatever you say, Shadowhunter,” Magnus placed a kiss on his lover’s cheek before gesturing to the doorway,” Wouldn’t want to leave your siblings waiting, now would we?”

Now fully armed, Alec nodded and walked back to where Jace and Izzy where planning the mission with Magnus at his side. 

Jace looked at the time that was displayed on the screen and looked to his Parabati,” It’s time to go.” 

“I can teleport us all there, it’ll be faster than walking.” Magnus said confidently.

With a nod, Alec turned to see Izzy and Jace standing ready with classic Shadowhunter focus. 

Magnus waved his hands through the air and opened a glowing portal with ease, holding it open as the four of them stepped through it and into an alleyway near the club. The sign for the club flickering on and off in the distance as the Shadowhunters glamoured themselves. 

Izzy, with her whip dangling at her waist, Jace with his sword and Alec and his bow would have made quite a sight to mundanes if they didn’t use glamours but Magnus could blend in as a normal party goer. 

“Let’s go.” Izzy said with a determined gleam in her eyes as she started walking toward the club entrance with confidence in her step. 

All three of the Shadowhunters looked completely at ease and in their element as they got into action and Magnus couldn’t help but note that Alec was born for this role, they all were. The glamoured siblings silently entered the open door with Magnus following behind them. 

As soon as he stepped into the loud club, Magnus felt immediately more comfortable with the mission as he smoothly accepted a drink from a tray and blended in. It was like slipping on a second skin; the easy smile, gliding steps and overall awareness¬ as he trailed after the Shadowhunters, always keeping them in the corner of his eye. 

Jace stopped with Izzy and Alec coming to a halt right next to him as Magnus inconspicuously stood to the glamoured Nephilim. With his drink still in his hand, Magnus appeared as though he was looking out among the party goers without a care, despite the fact he was really on a mission.

“I’ve spotted him,” The blond Shadowhunter said over the loud music,” Over in the dark corner, thankfully no mundanes near him. He hasn’t seen us yet, so spread out and take him from all angles.”

Alec and Izzy nodded and Magnus raised his glass to his lips to cover his voice while he spoke,” Once we are over there, I can create magical walls to shield any conflict that may happen from the mundanes.” 

Nods were exchanged and they went their separate directions, Alec sending Magnus a small smile before he maneuvered into the crowd of people and Magnus sending one right back. He set his half-finished drink down on a nearby table as he glided through the dancing people, receiving the occasional stare of envy. 

Sorry mundanes, I’m taken. 

Soon he neared the darkened corner and could see Dolus clearly. His heart pounded at the sight of the green scaled man; Dolus was infamously known among the Downworld as a murderer, one that had managed to escape custody and had been missing for some time. But it had been too soon to hope he was gone, for here he was murdering mundanes yet again. 

A quick look to the side assured Magnus that the Shadowhunters were ready for action, as he effortlessly summoned barriers around the area they were in to prevent anyone on the outside from seeing what was going on. 

“Dolus, you are to surrender to the authority of the Clave or be brought in forcefully.” Alec’s voice rang loud and commanding in the now quieted walls as he neared the warlock with an arrow drawn, his siblings fanned out to the side of him with their weapons in a similar fashion. Magnus raised a hand that had blue magic swirling around it and approached Dolus alongside Alec.

The scaled warlock rose from his chair and grinned evilly,” This is cute. The Clave thinks a few Shadowhunters can bring me in?” His eyes fell on Magnus,” Oh, hello there Magnus Bane. Did they think you would make a difference in their futile attempt?”

Alec looked over to his Parabati and nodded toward Dolus,” Get his hands.” 

Without a word, Jace raised his sword and moved slowly toward Dolus. 

“Really? This is the best you’ve got?” Dolus smirked and summoned a green ball of magic and threw it toward Jace.

Before the magic could hit him, Magnus hurled an attack of his own magic to destroy the enemy one. The blond Shadowhunter shot Magnus a look of thanks before returning to the battle with his sword in front of his body. Alec narrowed his eyes and aimed an arrow at Dolus, sending it hurtling toward the warlock. A wall of green tinted magic blocked the arrow and turned it to ash before Alec could even draw another arrow. 

Jace used Alec’s attack as a distraction and lunged forward, only to be met by a backhand of magic hitting him across his chest causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. 

Alec hissed as he too felt the pain of his Parabati, causing Magnus to look at him with concern.

“I’m fine! We need to take him down.” Alec said with concentration as he drew his bow string back to his cheek and let another arrow fly, this one striking yet again another wall of magic. 

Izzy groaned at the failed attempt and cracked her whip menacingly at Dolus,” Maybe another form of attack is needed, big bro.” 

Magnus summoned another ball of magic and lobbed it at the wall, his dark blue magic causing the it to crack underneath the strength of the blow. A few more attacks from his magic could break it down. 

“Your magic’s strong, Bane; but can you protect all of your little friends at once?” Dolus snarled as he let the wall fall and threw a shard of magic toward the fallen Jace. 

The attack was yet again stopped by another blast from Magnus’s magic and he could hear a sigh of relief behind him from Alec as his unconscious Parabati was saved. 

Alec knocked two arrows at the same time and by turning his bow at an angle where both of Dolus’s hands were in sight. He exhaled and let the arrows fly. 

They hurtled toward Dolus and the warlock closed his eyes, stopping the arrows midflight and shooting them away from him using his deceptive magic. They hit a different set of outstretched hands.

Magnus’s.

He heard a cry of pain to the side of him before he completely registered what was going on. His mind was racing as he turned to see Magnus doubled over, clutching his bleeding hands to his chest and falling to his knees.

”Magnus!!” Alec shouted and fell to his boyfriend’s side, dropping his bow in the process. 

The injured warlock looked up at Alec with a pained expression as he held his hands close to his body; the arrows having pierced right through the flesh in his hands leaving a bleeding hole in each of them. His eyes were flickering between his brown eyes and his cat eyes as his control over the illusion weakened and his strength went into the blood pooling out of his hands. His body swayed as he leaned his head on Alec and his eyelids closed halfway. Blood loss and the pain making him dizzy and relying on his boyfriend to keep him from falling to the ground. The walls went down around the area they were in and Alec could hear Izzy shouting over the loud music. 

With eyes full of concern, Alec looked down at Magnus and spoke in a shaky voice,” Magnus, you’re going to be okay. We’re gonna get you out of here, we- “ 

He was cut off by Izzy and a now-conscious Jace running over to them and crouching down with similarly concerned faces.

“Dolus got away while we were distracted!” Izzy said as she met Alec’s eyes.

“That doesn’t matter right now!” He shot back impulsively as he held Magnus closer to him,” We need to get him to safety.”

Jace put a comforting hand on his Parabati’s shoulder,” He’ll be fine; it’s going to be okay Alec.”

Magnus moved anxiously and his brow furrowed in pain,” Alexander…” He murmured in a tight voice at the sound of Alec being mentioned.

“Hey, hey, Magnus. I’m here, nothing’s going to happen, we’re going to get you out of here and everything will be fine. Just… hold on for me.” Alec’s voice broke slightly as his worry increased with every word he spoke. 

Carefully, he put his arms around Magnus and lifted him off the ground and held him close to his body as he stood. It was like a stab to the heart when he heard Magnus in pain as the movement jostled him. He was desperately trying to prevent any extra pain to the warlock as he cradled him in his arms. 

Izzy’s head was looking around at the people still engrossed in the party as she said in a tactical tone,” I doubt Magnus can use his magic to glamour himself right now, so we need to find an exit and fast, before any of the mundanes see us.”

Without a word, Alec nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus and scanned the crowd for an exit. His heart was still racing and he couldn’t ignore the sounds of pain from Magnus whenever he moved. Every whimper or groan pounded in his ears like a drum beat. 

“Over there!” Jace pointed to a door with a flickering exit sign that wasn’t far away from where they were now.

Alec silently thanked his Parabati and made his way over to the door with his siblings following behind him and keeping an eye on the crowd. Fortunately, no one approached them and they could get out of the building without any questions from mundanes. 

As soon as the music faded and the Shadowhunters exited into an alley with Magnus Alec felt his heart settle down a bit. His head was still pounding from the music that had been playing loudly and every part of his body was still shaking from the stress of having Magnus injured.  
Now that they could hear each other without shouting over the sounds of the club, Alec looked down to see Magnus’s face twisted in pain as he lay tense in Alec’s arms. His heart ached at the sight of Magnus like this, he couldn’t bear the sight of him suffering. 

Jace walked up to Alec with Izzy behind him and looked at Alec’s distraught face, “It’ll be okay, Alec.”  
He moved his head slightly in response to his Parabati’s words, but most of them didn’t register, his attention focused on Magnus. He knew that his arrows were runed so they did more damage than normal arrows, but the way Magnus was responding to the wounds was odd. He couldn’t heal himself… 

“Oh, god.” Alec exhaled loudly, suddenly aware of the gravity of the situation.  
Izzy raised a dark eyebrow at her brother’s exclamation and took a step closer,” What’s the matter?” 

“Magnus, he- “

“I can’t use my magic.” Magnus’s voice was scratchy and weak, muffled by Alec’s shirt, but the people around him could hear him clear as day. 

The air around the siblings suddenly felt as though it dropped as they all realised how bad this was. A warlock’s magic is closely linked to their hands and their ability to cast spells; with Magnus’s hands injured he can’t do any magic. Alec’s concern was growing by the second as he felt Magnus quivering slightly in his arms and he knew that he needed medical attention quickly. 

With a hushed tone, Alec tried to sooth his boyfriend,” It’s… it’s going to be fine, Magnus. We’re going to bring you home and I’ll call Caterina, she’ll be able to heal you. Okay?”  
The injured warlock shifted slightly and raised his head to look his lover in the eyes; his golden cat-eyes meeting a pair of ones,” Just don’t leave me.”

“I would never,” Alec’s heart nearly broke at the sound of Magnus’s shaky voice and leaned his head down to place a kiss on a hot forehead before looking at his siblings with a determined gleam in his eyes,” Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter 1 finished after a few weeks of me procrastinating. Like I said at the beginning, there will be more than one chapter, but considering high school started back up, I don’t know how often I’ll be able to write. Luckily, this is a story I’m excited to be writing so I’ll strive to update soon. I'm also still getting used to AO3's format of uploading so if there's anything wrong, please tell me. I hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. Diagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the first chapter was so awesome, any time I got an alert on my phone about it, it just made my day!! Thank you all so much, I’m glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Now, onto the second one, I hope it lives up to your expectations and sorry for any mistakes, they’re all mine!

When they arrived at the loft, Alec wasted no time in nodding his head toward his jacket pocket,” Jace, my key’s in my pocket.”

His Parabatai nodded and swiftly swiped the key and unlocked the door as Alec rushed inside with Magnus in his arms. He gently laid the injured warlock on the couch and took in the sight of Magnus’s pale face and eyes that were closed tightly in pain. He felt as though a cold hand gripped his heart as he looked at his boyfriend with worried eyes. 

Alec’s training kicked in as he tried to push the worry away and focus on helping Magnus,” We need to stop the bleeding. Izzy, there should be some bandages in a drawer near the table over there.” 

“You got it.” Izzy’s voice was laced with a thin layer of concern as she hurried to find bandages, leaving Alec sitting on the floor next to the couch with Jace watching him. 

The slow rise and fall in Magnus’s chest was the only thing that re-assured Alec that Magnus was alive; the streaked, black makeup on the warlock’s face was a shocking contrast to the deathly pale skin tone. Alec longed to hear his lover’s voice, telling him that he was okay, but knew that him being unconscious was probably best right now. As soon as his hands were bandaged, Alec was going to be there to give Magnus his strength, give him anything to make sure he was okay. 

A movement to his left startled him away from his thoughts as his sister crouched down and handed him a roll of bandages. She noticed his face and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“He’s going to be okay, nothing like this can bring down the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” 

Despite the calming words, Alec’s heart was still pounding as he accepted the roll of bandages and carefully picked up one of Magnus’s hands. He cringed when he saw the damage up close; there was a hole that pierced straight through the flesh on his palm and exited the other side leaving a bloody mess. There was no doubt that there would be some lasting damage, Alec just hoped that it wouldn’t last too long. Once the immediate damage of blood loss was taken care of, he swore to call Catarina and ask for help. Because, despite his medical knowledge, he didn’t know how the wounds would affect Magnus’s magical abilities. 

Once both of Magnus’s hands were wrapped thoroughly with the thick, white bandages, Alec realised how much blood had really been lost. The previously pristine and dark jacket that Magnus had worn to the mission now appeared darker before with the crimson blood that stained it. His hands shakily moved forward and unbuttoned the jacket, carefully pulling it out from under the warlock’s still form. 

The movement from the jacket being removed must have been enough to wake Magnus from his unconscious state as he slowly opened his eyes and groaned,” Alexander…” 

Alec’s head jerked up to look at the tired face of his beloved and let out a breath of air in relief,” Oh, thank the Angel, Magnus.”

He looped his arms around Magnus’s torso and moved him a bit further up on the pillows underneath his body, while burrowing his face into Magnus’s shoulder inhaling his scent. Alec could feel both of their bodies shaking slightly as he held tightly onto the other man. He heard a hiss of pain and quickly drew back to see Magnus looking down at his hands with an indescribable look on his face. It almost looked like a mix of pain, confusion and anger. 

“I’m sorry, I got too excited, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Magnus shook his head slowly and looked at Alec,” You did nothing wrong. In fact, I think I have you and your siblings to thank for saving me.” 

It was then that Alec remembered that he wasn’t the only other person in the room. He had been so focused on Magnus he had forgotten about Izzy and Jace being there behind him. His Parabatai had taken a seat on a chair near the couch with Izzy standing next to him, giving Alec and Magnus room.

Izzy stepped forward and waved a hand,” It was nothing.”

“Pretty sure Alec would kill someone before letting anything happen to you.” Jace’s voice had a joking tone to it, but it still conveyed the real meaning of what he said. He too walked forward and placed a comforting hand on Alec’s shoulder, sensing the worry that was still radiating through the Parabatai bond. 

Alec gave a small smile but it quickly disappeared as he looked back at Magnus’s pale and drawn face,” I’m going to call Catarina, she’ll probably know how to help better than we do.” 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, Magnus had given him Catarina’s number in case of emergency and it certainly seemed like a good time to use it. After scrolling through his list of contacts, he found her number and dialed it.

“Hello?” Catarina’s voice came through on the other side as Jace and Izzy leaned closer in to hear what she said.

“It’s Alec, I- Magnus needs your help.” He couldn’t keep the emotion out of his voice as he briefly spoke.

“Damn it, I’ll be right over.” 

“Thank you, Catarina,” Alec hung up and turned back to Magnus, pushing his hair out of his hair with a pale hand,” She’s coming over and she’ll be able to fix this.” 

Magnus’s eyes began to droop as he nodded and Alec cupped his face with his hands,” How are you feeling?” 

“Like my hands are swiss cheese.” The warlock’s voice was scratchy and tired but he opened an eye to look at Alec with a small smile on his face. 

The sound of footsteps behind Alec caused him to turn around before he could respond,” Hate to interrupt, but Izzy and I should probably report back to the Institute. They may understand if you stay here with Magnus, but not us.”

Alec nodded and rose to his feet to face Jace and Izzy,” Thank you for being here. Once Magnus is feeling better, I’ll make sure to give my report at the Institute too.” 

“Get well soon, Magnus! Alec gets terribly mopey whenever the slightest thing is wrong and I’d hate for him to come back to the Institute in a bad mood.” His sister called back to the pair in a light tone as she and Jace exited the loft, leaving Magnus and Alec by themselves. 

The atmosphere seemed to shift when the others left, Alec looking at his boyfriend with a concerned gaze as silence fell around them. The small grin on Magnus’s face had slipped away and was replaced by one of pain and discomfort. His wounded hands lay limp on his lap when a blue spark swirled around them. Magnus’s face contorted and he gritted his teeth with a small noise, drawing Alec’s attention to the magical spark. 

“What was that? Are you okay?” The questions flew from Alec’s mouth as he leaned forward and put a hand on Magnus’s arm in concern.

“I…I believe,” Magnus paused to collect his thoughts,” I believe my magic is trying to heal my wounds without me doing it on purpose. It’s hard to explain, but a warlock needs to use their hands to cast magic, so right now, my body and magic are fighting against each other. It’s- “

He stopped short as another zing of magic sputtered around his bandages on his hands and caused him to grind his teeth in pain. Magnus leaned forward and tried to bring his hands close to his chest, only causing more pain as the wounds were jostled. His breath was coming in quick pants as he doubled over on the couch, shaking.

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed together and he put an arm over Magnus’s back and moved himself as close as he could to the warlock,” It’s okay, you’re okay, Magnus. Just hold on, Catarina will be here soon.” 

It was torture seeing Magnus in pain and being unable to do anything about it. All he could do was rub small circles on his back and hold him close to his body, whispering calming words into his ear in a desperate attempt to make him feel better. Luckily, soon after the magical pain started, the doors to the loft flung open and Catarina stormed in with a bag slung over her shoulder, still dressed in her hospital scrubs. 

“What have you done this time, Magnus Bane?” Her voice sounded exasperated but still concerned as her eyes fell upon Magnus’s pained form on the couch next to Alec. 

The Shadowhunter looked at her with desperation in his eyes,” His hands are hurt and he can’t use his magic to heal them. But something else is wrong. Please, I don’t know how to help him.” 

Catarina’s eyes softened at the scared tone in the man’s voice and she moved toward the couch with outspread hands,” The best thing you can do right now to help is to let me do my magic, literally.”

He looked back at Magnus for a second before standing to his feet and moving to the left to allow the other warlock room. She put a hand on Magnus’s chest and made him lay back on the couch, ignoring his sounds of protest as Alec moved away. 

“Just relax, Magnus. Your boyfriend hasn’t left, he’s still hovering like a worried mother. Now, lay still so I can get to work.” Catarina said.

She spread her hands and moved them through the air, trailing magic behind them. It sparkled through the air and encircled Magnus’s bandaged hands with a healing glow. Alec couldn’t help but remember that Catarina was a warlock who specialized in healing magic and feel his heart begin to settle as the pain disappeared from Magnus’s face. Her hands danced through the air and moved with a certain gracefulness that only came from years of training as a warlock. A soothing glow seemed to pulse from the palms of her hands as she healed the wounds and took the pain away. 

Seconds later, she frowned and pulled her hands away with a confused look on her face.

“What’s the matter?” Alec asked as he leaned forward. 

The female warlock’s frown deepened,” I don’t understand…” 

Magnus shifted on the couch and looked from his bandaged hands to his friend,” Catarina, what has happened?”

“I can’t heal the wounds completely!” She threw her hands into the air, exasperated,” It’s like my magic is hitting yours, and yours is trying to heal the wounds but it can’t; so, it’s all just one big problem.”

When what she said was met with silence she explained,” Basically, that means that I can’t fix your hands, Magnus. I can take some of the pain away, but you will have to heal the long way, and… no magic until your hands are healed enough.” 

“Okay. Thank you for your help, Catarina…” Magnus’s voice was quiet as he trailed off and stared at his wounded hands with a tired look on his face.

Catarina smiled sadly and nodded,” Alec, can I talk to you for a moment?” She walked toward the door and gestured at the Shadowhunter.

With a quick glance at Magnus, Alec follows her out of the loft and into the hallway. He crossed his arms and leaned against the propped open door and waits for Catarina to speak. 

“How did this happen? Did he foolishly follow you Shadowhunters around again?” Her tone was slightly harsh, but Alec knew that she was only concerned for her friend. 

Alec ran a hand over his face and sighed,” It was my fault. We needed his help in taking down a rouge warlock; you’ve probably heard of him: Dolus.”

She inhaled sharply,” What were you doing messing with him? I’ve heard many rumours about his killings. And why do you blame yourself?”

“It was my arrows that pierced his hand. Dolus… he turned my attack on Magnus.” 

“Alec,” Catarina paused, a soft tone in her voice,” That wasn’t your fault.”

He waved a hand dismissively,” It doesn’t matter now.”

Silence fell over the two of them, broken only by the sound of Catarina’s text alert. She pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

“I’m needed back at work. Take care of him, okay?” She said in a strangely quiet voice,” A warlock’s magic is something… sacred to them and having it unusable even though its so close, may be hard for Magnus at first. Of course, he’ll probably brush this all off and bury all his emotions down. Don’t let him do that. I’ve known the glittery man for a while and I can honestly say you’re probably the best thing that’s happened to him. So, thanks, I guess, is what I’m saying.” 

Alec stared at the warlock in stunned silence as he processed what she said. His gaze softened and he gave a small smile,” He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, too. And there’s no need to thank me, I would do anything for him. I should be thanking you for helping take away his pain and finding out what was wrong.” 

“Ah, it was nothing,” She waved a hand in the air, brushing away what Alec had said,” Now, I need to get back to the hospital. Don’t want to lose my real job!” 

Catarina spun around and walked out of sight down the long corridor, leaving her cheerful voice buzzing in the air. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair, anxious, before steadying himself and opening the door to the loft. Magnus still lay on the couch, he hadn’t moved in the time that Alec had been talking to Catarina. 

With slow but purposeful movements, Alec knelt on the floor next to the couch,” Feeling any better?” 

Magnus turned and offered a small smile in hopes to lighten the mood,” Catarina took away some of the pain, but I still don’t feel great. It’s strange not being able to snap my fingers and have everything stop hurting. It’ll definitely take some getting used to.” 

“I’ll be here to help; though hopefully you heal quickly so you won’t be without your magic for long.” Alec brushed the hair away from Magnus’s forehead with a pale hand and returned the smile. 

“Despite what you may think, Alexander,” Magnus laughed lightly,” I won’t be completely useless without my magic, I have been alive for hundreds of years.” 

The Shadowhunter chuckled quietly and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s chest carefully. He felt his boyfriend’s muscles relax and lean into the embrace with a slow exhale of air.

“What’d you say, we get you to bed?” Alec said in Magnus’s ear softly. 

Magnus said nothing, just nodded and hummed low in his throat. Alec shifted his arms lower and inched one of them underneath Magnus’s tired body, with slow and careful movements, and lifted the warlock off the couch. His mind quickly provided the image that the last time he had held Magnus like this, when he was bleeding and hurt. Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts away. 

Magnus was okay, they both were okay. 

He slowly started walking to their room, his arms barely feeling any strain carrying the other man. A look down reassured Alec that Magnus was laying peacefully in his arms, with a calm look on face. Alec used his foot to push the door of their room open while his arms were occupied and carefully laid Magnus on the unkept bed. The older man closed his eyes and sighed happily as he felt the soft sheets underneath him, a welcome relief from the uncomfortable couch. 

“I’ll be right back. I’m getting some new bandages for your hands, ok?” Alec asked as he turned to leave.

“Of course, I won’t go anywhere.”  
Alec smiled at the words that were tinged with humour and walked back to the couch where a roll of partially used bandages lay. His hands start to shake as he saw the blood that stained the cushions and he focused on steadying them, reminding himself that Magnus was only in the other room. He quickly picked up the clean bandages and walked back into the bedroom, greeting Magnus with a smile. 

He sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend and gently picked up one of Magnus’s hands, wincing at the jagged hole that went through the flesh,” I’m sorry if this hurt, I’m trying to be careful.”

“It’s fine, the sooner we get this over, the better.” Magnus said in a determined voice, cringing as he felt the tight bandage wrap around his wound. 

Once both of his hands were wrapped in new, clean, white bandages, Magnus looked down at his clothes with a wrinkled nose,” Do you think you could help me change out of these? There’s blood and sweat all over them, it’s gross.” 

“Of course.” 

A few minutes later, Alec had successfully maneuvered the blood-splattered clothes off Magnus’s body and helped him into more comfortable, casual clothes. After Magnus had been settled into the bed, Alec changed into another pair of his clothes and laid in the bed next to his boyfriend. He instinctively reached his hand out for Magnus’s, but stopped short as he remembered the injuries. With a sigh, he turned to run his hands through Magnus’s dark hair.

It didn’t take long for Magnus’s eyes to start closing slowly as he was overcome by sleep, but before he was pulled into the dark embrace of sleep he murmured,” I love you, Alexander.” 

Alec grinned sleepily and inched his body closer to Magnus’s,” Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, this isn’t the last chapter! Believe me, I have a lot more planned. Sorry for the long wait, I have a very busy life away from my computer and tried to write as often as I could. Another apology that this chapter isn’t that long, I’m not that good at writing in between stuff, so just wait for the chapter with more action in them! Also, sorry if Catarina seems a bit OOC I have never written for her before and I tried my best. Happy early birthday to my Parabatai, I want to thank her for getting me into fanfiction and for always being there, and sorry-not-sorry for dragging you into Malec obsession with me! Hope you all enjoyed, see you next chapter!!  
> 


End file.
